1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pontoon covers and more specifically it relates to a pontoon tarpaulin system for efficiently covering a pontoon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pontoon covers have been in use for years for protecting pontoons from weather and debris. Conventional pontoon covers are typically comprised of a single size that must be manually positioned over the pontoon. It can be time consuming and labor intensive to position a conventional pontoon cover upon a pontoon. Conventional pontoon covers also typically require 2 or more individuals to secure the cover upon a pontoon.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently covering a pontoon. Conventional pontoon covers are difficult to attach and remove with respect to a pontoon.
In these respects, the pontoon tarpaulin system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently covering a pontoon.